The Bush Viper
by Atheris Squamigera
Summary: What if the abuse Harry suffered was worse than the abuse in the books? What if Lucius Malfoy had happened to come upon Harry and decides that Harry would be the best gift to give the Dark Lord when he rises once more. How will that change when Harry comes upon some cold hard truths about his life? Will he get past these and live his life or will they consume him?
1. The Start of Evil

**_Note: _**_My dear readers &amp; reviewers, I would just want to say thank you for everything. I am currently in the middle of revising this entire story, so please bear with me. I still do not have a beta reader, so my grammar will probably be horrible to a certain degree. Now I already have five chapters ready and I have decided to update the story with every ten reviews. So please enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**The Start Of Evil**

It had always been there. He had never thought of it as good or evil, but it just was. His relatives had never really paid any attention to him and sometimes he craved attention of any kind. So how could anybody be surprised that it had happened? How could anyone call his power anything evil? This power that came to him was the only way for him to talk to someone because his relatives wanted nothing to do with him. So it wasn't very surprising when it just slipped of his tongue one day and he had not stopped doing it.

The day had been fairly warm and the sun had been high in the sky showing that it was around noon. His Aunt Petunia had decided that he would spend the afternoon pulling weeds out of the garden. The snake had been small, barely six inches long and was curled up among his Aunt Petunia's prized flowers. It was nothing more than a baby garden snake, but Harry had feared what his Aunt Petunia would do to him if she found it in her garden. He had picked up the snake and startled the poor thing in the process.

"_Put me down you unclothed two-legs before I before I bite you!" _Harry startled and dropped the snake before looking upon the creature in wonder. Had that snake just spoke? Or was he as crazy as Aunt Petunia claimed? His Uncle Vernon had told him that Magic did not existed, but Harry had heard about magical creatures speaking in the picture books at school. Did that mean that Magic existed?

"_Did you just talk?" _Harry asked the snake after glancing around to make sure his Aunt Petunia wasn't paying attention to him. The snake head had raised from its coils and was watching Harry with interest before its pink tongue flickered out.

"_A young speaker? How curious… I thought your kind had died out, hatchling. Well of course I talked, you can talk as well can you not?" _The snake for some reason sounded overly amused by what Harry had asked it. Harry distantly thought that the little hisses the snake had let loose after speaking was laughter. It might have annoyed him if he had not been more amused by the idea of a talking snake.

"_What do you mean by a speaker? Is that how I can understand you?" _Harry asked suspiciously while watching the snake with a wary eye before looking over to were Aunt Petunia was; she was still reading through a magazine on the deck.

"_You are a snake-speaker, hatchling. This means that you speak the language of snakes, which is called Parseltongue. From what I understand this talent is a gift through blood." _Through blood? Did this mean that Harry's parents had spoken to snakes as well? Maybe this was what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had meant when they said he was a freak. When Harry looked down the snake had disappeared.

**0o0**

Later in his cupboard after his Uncle Vernon had decided that he needed to be punished for something he didn't even do, again, Harry though about what the snake had said. He wondered if this meant that Magic was in fact real. It would explain why his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were so adamant that Harry not believe that Magic was real. It would explain why they always punished him for all the odd things that happened around him. If they believed he had Magic then they probably believed that he had done those odd things and then punished him from fear of his abilities.

He curled up on his cot even though it caused his injuries to flare up in pain. Maybe if he could harness his powers than he could escape the Dursley's? This idea was quickly shot down because he had no where else to go and how was he supposed to survive out in London on his own? His Uncle Vernon had told him the horror stories of what Orphanages would do to a boy, he shivered just thinking about it. That just meant that he was forever stuck with the Dursley's until he could escape from them. Closing his eyes because maybe if he imagined he was somewhere else than he wouldn't feel so helpless.

It wasn't long before Harry slipped into the dreams that awaited him. Like many other nights he dreamed of fiery-red hair and beautiful green eyes, the barking laughter of a man, the softness of gold eyes, and the firm hold of roughened hands, and a cheerful voice that talked to him. The soft, beautiful voice of angel joined his dreams and sung to him a long forgotten lullaby.

_Love will arise with the night_

_And long headed it will be_

_To you my love it will sing_

_Calling you forth to be its champion…_

**0o0**

The day was heavy with heat and Harry was already sweating bullets. His large shirt was stuck to his back with sweat and he had only been outside for an hour. His Aunt Petunia had decided that she didn't want him in the house and had thrown him out back telling him to weed the garden once more. Harry had been pleasantly surprised when he found the little snake from a couple days ago in the garden, but what surprised him was the three black snakes with orange rings. It just looked so different.

"_Hello, Hatchling." _The garden snake said as it raised its head.

"_Hello. Who is your friends?" _Harry asked curiously.

"_I am a runespoor, hatchling._" Harry was surprised to find that when the snake raised its head that it was not in fact three separate snakes, but one snake with three heads.

"_The hatchling is quite skinny, it is a surprise that it has survived so far." _The right head said with a cold, disdained voice.

"_The hatching is not skinny, just thin." _The middle head argued.

"_It is obvious that its nest mates steal his food. The stupid two-legs dare starve a speaker!" _The left head said angrily.

"_You have three heads?" _The tone was curious and the snakes looked up to the speaker once more before it could continue to argue.

"_Yes, hatchling. Runespoors have three heads, being magical snakes we have different abilities for each head. Being as I am the left I am the strategist, the middle is the dreamer, and the right is the poisonous head." _Harry looked at the snake in fascination before nodding.

"_My relatives tell me that magic is not real. I believe they are scared of magic." _Harry whispered to the runespoor.

"_Two-legs often fear what they cannot understand." _The dreamer head said softly.

"_Yes, non-magic two-legs are known for their cruelty to magical two-legs and their fear for them." _The right head said with disdain.

The Runespoors stayed for three weeks until they disappeared when the winter came into play, hibernation was closing in on them and they wished to be back in their den. Unknown to Harry that would be the last time he would see the Runespoors or even talk to a snake for a very long while. The snakes may have explained a bit about the magical world, but Harry was still curious about what the magical world was.

**0o0**

The next time he spoke Parseltongue was when his cousin Dudley and his gang decided to play Harry Hunting. Harry did not like Harry Hunting because it evolved Dudley and his minions chasing him before capturing him before beating him up. Last time they had played Harry Hunting, Dudley had beat the snot out of him and broke his arm. It was then that Harry realized that Dudley was dangerous.

It was when they corned him in a secluded alley on the way to the house from school that Harry had started panicking. In truth he knew that if his cousin could get away with hurting him without punishment than this meant that Dudley could do whatever he wanted. The thought made Harry shiver in terror.

"Over here boys!" He heard Piers yell. Harry could most defiantly make out the outline of his cousin and his gang in the mouth way of the alley. There was no chance of escape because Dudley had expanded his gang to five members instead of the normal two that followed him around.

Harry trembled as the gang appeared before. He was only six and seeing not two, but six people wanting to beat you up was a very scary thing. Even as Piers held him down, Harry squirmed trying desperately to get away from him. Harry let out a shout as the first blow rained down on him and he trembled in pain as he cried.

It was when a sharp pain rand through his hand that he yelled at them to stop, _"Make them stop Dudley! Make them stop, please!"_ The hands on him froze and heard the panicked cry of the kids.

"Devil Child! Run he will curse you!" He heard on of the kids yell before he heard the sound of his cousin's gang running away.

"Just wait until I get home, Freak! I am going to tell father you were saying freakish things!" Dudley said before he went after his friends.

It was only then that Harry had realized that he must have been speaking Parseltongue.

* * *

**So here is the first chapter... I hoped you enjoyed it! Remember I won't update until I have ten reviews, so please tell me what you think of the chapter. Also there is a poll up for this story, so please check it out. **


	2. The Evil of the Beholder

**Note: **_This chapter is a filler of sorts, but it also pertains to stuff later. I wrote this chapter to kind of parallel young Tom Riddle. Remember that there is a poll on my profile going on right now, please vote!_

* * *

_**The Evil of the Beholder **_

When he made it home his Uncle Vernon was already waiting for him and had a glint in his eye that made Harry shiver in terror. To his surprise Uncle Vernon just shoved him in the cupboard and told him to stay there. Harry stayed up all night in terror wondering what his Uncle Vernon were planning to do to him. When morning came around his Uncle Vernon ate breakfast like normal before demanding that Harry get into the car. They drove for an hour before the stopped in front of a church. The glint in his uncle's eye scared Harry.

When they entered the church they were greeted by a pastor. Harry was told to sit in the pews and wait while the pastor and his uncle talked. An hour later the pastor came out of the office looking determined and pale while his uncle still had that look in his eyes that made Harry shiver in terror. The pastor led Harry and Uncle Vernon into an old room in the back of the church. It was empty except for a pool of water.

Harry was asked to strip and put on a white bathrobe. The Pastor got in the water and asked Harry to do the same. Harry hesitantly got in the water and was surprised with the Pastor shoved him under the water. Harry struggled violently against the Pastor's hold, but was unable to get free from the Pastors hold. When his vision begin to dark out, Harry was let go off by the Pastor as if he had been stung.

The Pastor eyed him warily before nodding to his uncle. Harry tried to struggle out of the Pastor's hold, but was too week to do that. He was shoved in an empty room of darkness and was left there. Harry shivered as his wet clothes let the cold draft chill his skin. He crawled over into the corner before curling in a ball and crying. Strangely enough he soon drifted asleep on the cold wooden floor.

o0o

When Harry awoke again he was feeling sick and could barely move his head. His body felt like it was on fire and he moaned in pain as a pounding pain went through his head. He tried to yell for help when he heard steps from the outside the door, but his throat hurt and he could barely make a sound.

o0o

The next time he awoke his stomach was rumbling and he felt really week. He coughed a couple of times and his throat hurt. The warmth in his body was still there, but he felt so cold at the same time. He curled up tightly in a ball trying to ignore the pain that shot through him even as he did so. He laid there hoping that some would come rescue, but the door never opened and soon he passed out once more.

o0o

When he awoke again the Pastor was their sitting in a chair. Harry crawled weakly away from him in fear, terror took over his frame as he looked at the Pastor. The Pastor had a soft, but stern smile on his face, "I am sorry child, but we must exercise the demon from your body. You must understand that I do not wish to hurt you, but it must be done."

The Pastor quickly picked up his struggling body and he soon went limp as the Pastor took him to a different room. When he opened the door, Harry was scared to see that there was a weird looking contraption in this new room. The Pastor forced him onto the rack with him facing the wall and strapped him down. Harry tried to struggle, but couldn't.

"Harry, you must be cleansed of the demons and repeat to god for help." The Pastor said before a sharp pain went down his back. Harry screamed and struggled against the contraction. "Come on, Harry! You must fight the demon. Call to god for help!" Harry continued to scream as it felt like his back was being torn through and shredded by something. It only took an hour for Harry to scream for help as tears ran down his face.

The Pastor soon took him down and Harry screamed when he was strapped to a table. The Pastor began to chant in Latin and throw something very hot on his back. He screamed in pain and terror, but the Pastor didn't stop until he went limp. The Pastor soon left the room and him strapped to the bed. Harry soon passed out once more.

o0o

When he awoke it was to a soothing voice and hands that ran over his back. "I can't believe this happened to him!" A women's voice said.

"He won't remember any of this in the morning and his relatives will never do this again." An old man's voice said.

"Albus! He needs to go somewhere else!"

"I am sorry," the old man, "oblivate!"

o0o

When Harry awoke again it was inside his cupboard. Uncle Vernon had sentenced him to three weeks in the cupboard for doing something strange in front of Dudley's friends.

* * *

**Note:** _Hoped you liked the chapter, my dear readers! Accio Reviews.. LOL. Remember there is a poll on my profile right now about this story, please vote!_


	3. The Evil Within My Blood

**Note:** _First I would like to say thank you for everyone who has voted for my Poll and those who reviewed this story! Okay so the poll is still open on my profile, so please vote if you haven't! Okay I would like to point out that the last chapter will not be verified (meaning I won't tell you if it is a dream or not) because it will be discussed in later chapters. _

** Feral-Kuga: **_Sorry but you can't have my Harry! **Steals Harry Back** Don't worry though because he will get his own happy ending._

* * *

**The Evil Within My Blood**

"What are you doing in my sandbox?" Draco growled, the small boy flinched and looked up. Draco froze and his world seem to dissolve around him. The boy had a large bruise across his face in a hand mark and its eyes were rolling in terror, like Draco would beat him savagely or attack. The boy had big eyes that looked alarming like the killing curse with such a delicate face that the boy could be call pretty. Draco's heart stuttered and before he could think about what he was saying it came out of his mouth.

"Hey, I didn't meant to scare you. I'm sorry." Draco said softly to the skittish boy. The boy froze and looked at him with amazement before the boy smiled. Draco swore that the boy's face became beautiful in that moment and he felt the odd need to protect the creature before him.

"Do you want to play with me?" The boy looked at him with excitement before he nodded and scooted closer.

Draco started talking softly to the boy, so not to scare him away. They started to build a castle from the sand around them. The boy seemed hesitant to touch him and often shied away from touch. In fact, the boy looked ready to flee at any moment.

"My name is Draco, what is yours?" The boy looked over him and shyly smiled at him.

"Harry." The voice was soft and Draco probably wouldn't have heard it if he had not been listening to the other boy closely.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. What is-" Draco was stopped when another voice sounded through the clearing.

"Hey Freak! What do you think you are doing?" Draco eyes widened when he saw the size of the muggle child. The child looked to be the size of a baby whale.

"Wait until we get home, Freak. Dad is going to beat you real good." Draco stood up in anger and stared down the muggle child that was making fun of his friend.

"Shut up, you filthy muggle!" Draco snarled in anger. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Harry was currently cowering against him in fear.

The fat whale of a child turned red with anger, "I'll beat you!" The child lunged at him and Draco was shocked at the child's uncouth behavior. The next moment was a blur as Harry stood straight up and held his hand out in front of Draco. A bright light illuminated from Harry's hand and blew back the child into the tree.

0o0

Lucius Malfoy was many things, but a child abuser he was not. Even in his years spent being a Death Eater he had never tortured or killed a child. Any Pureblood would be revolted by the mere thought of harming a child, especially a magical child. Most Purebloods had only one child, so children were thought to be very precious in their community and doted on. The Dark Lord had only ever tried to kill Harry Potter as child because the babe had been said to be his downfall, Voldemort's mission had just been too important to spare a child and his wand had been forced. Ironically it had resulted in his downfall, the first time the Dark Lord ever does something against his morals resulted in his defeat.

And here Lucius Malfoy sat staring at the young boy playing in the sandbox with his son. The boy was very petite and seemed to be a ball of anxiety ready to run at any moment. His were very big and nothing more than rags hanging on the small frame. Lucius could also see the outline of a couple bruises on the boy's body when he moved in a particle way. Draco waved his hands and talked really loudly resulting in the boy to jump. His son froze and looked at the boy with some concern, but the boy shook his head.

A few minutes later a boy that looked very much like a baby whale waddled over to the sandbox were his son and the boy was playing at. He watched as the boy cowered slightly at the sight of the baby whale and flinched when the boy said something. Draco stood up and narrowed his eyes at the boy before telling the other boy off. The baby whale sized boy's face turned an angry red and he yelled at Draco before launching a punch at Lucius's son.

Lucius immediately stood up and ran towards his son only to be shocked by the next turn of events. His son was standing, but the boy who had been playing with his son was standing in front of him with his hand out. The whale sized boy had been blown back and was lying against a tree in a crumpled heap.

"What happened, Draco?" Lucius said making both of the boys jump and turn to face him. The black haired boy was shaking slightly, but was trying hard not to show it.

"Harry and I were playing in the sandbox making a castle when the fat muggle boy came over here to threaten us. He called Harry a freak and then tried to hit me when I argued with him. When he tried to hit me, Harry jumped in front of me and the muggle boy was blown back against the tree when a light came out of Harry's hand." Draco said, motioning to the stomped on castle and to the muggle boy by the tree.

Lucius turned to Harry, the poor boy looked really scared. "Where are your parents, Harry?" The boy paled making his black hair and green eyes pop out even more.

"My parents are dead. I live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." He said very softly, his eyes darting to the muggle boy again.

"Is Dudley going to be okay?" Harry asked when everything got quiet. Lucius's eyes narrowed in thought as he looked at Harry again.

"How do you know that boy?" Lucius asked.

"Dudley's my cousin, sir." Harry said softly.

"And his parents let him bully you?" Lucius asked curiously.

"My Aunt and Uncle don't like me very much." Harry said.

Draco for the most part was looking at Harry in a calculating manner much to Lucius's amusement; the boy was defiantly going to be a Slytherin. Lucius was actually glad his son was so calm right now; Harry could startle at any moment and try to run away. He did not need a hysterical child right now.

"Well Harry, why don't you show us-" Lucius was interrupted by a bellowing voice.

"BOY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DUDLEY!" Lucius looked up to see the biggest, fattest muggle he had ever seen. No wonder Harry's cousin had looked like a baby whale because his father was defiantly a full grown whale. The man's face was an ugly shade of red verging on purple and his many chins were wobbling with his bellows like some animal.

Harry cowered in his place and was visibly shaking, as his uncle strode forward towards him looking like he was on a war path. Lucius fingered his wand and stepped in front of the man. This Harry was defiantly a magical child and was at least a half-blood if he was an orphan. Magical children were not something you can beat up like a toy and would defiantly not be treated as such by a mere muggle.

"I suggest that you take a step back muggle." Lucius said with a deadly voice his wand drawn.

The muggle face seemed to distort in rage and horror, his many chins wobbled as he spoke. "You are a freak, too. How dare you point your stick at me!" The muggle roared in anger.

"How dare you try to beat a magical child! Do you have any idea what they would do to you if you were abusing a magical child?" Lucius said threateningly.

"You freaks can't do anything! Dumbledore said so." The muggle said. Lucius eyebrow shot up, if Dumbledore was in on this than there was something very wrong going on.

"Dumbledore is not ruling the Wizarding World you filthy muggle."

"Vernon! Dudley's not breathing!" Came a hysterical cry of a long necked muggle woman who was probably Harry's aunt. The male muggle turned white before an all-consuming rage swept over his face.

"I am going to kill you freak!" The male muggle lunged at Harry, but before he could even do anything another light erupted from Harry in the form of blades. Lucius was surprised to see the blades cut right through the muggle leaving him in parts and hit the female behind Harry's Uncle killing her as well.

Harry was shaking and looked to be on the verge of a panic attack. "Draco, use your emergency portkey and find your mother. Tell your mother to get her medical kit around and meet us in the west flooing room." Draco nodded and disappeared.

Lucius knelt down before Harry and took of hold of his chin so that he was looking Lucius in the eyes. "Harry, I need you to tell me where you live and your full name." Harry seemed to calm a little and nodded slowly.

"I live in Privet Drive Number Four in Surrey. My name is Harry Potter, sir." Lucius was not surprised as much as he thought he would be. He had assumed as much when the muggle said something about Dumbledore.

"Okay. Harry, I need you to come here and stay still. I know that everything is very scary right now, but I need you to trust me. Can you do that, Harry?" Harry looked at him and then over to his dead relatives before nodding.

Lucius quickly placed his arms around the boy and disapparate from the park. They wound up in a very plane looking neighborhood. The houses, yards, and cars almost looked the same with hardly any difference except for the numbers on the houses. Lucius decided it was disgustingly muggle like.

He quickly pulled Harry to the door and unlocked it with spell before walking into the house. It was very, very clean and very plainly muggle like in Lucius opinion. "Harry, go and get anything that belongs to you." Harry looked at him for a moment before walking over to the cupboard under the stairs and opening the door.

Lucius was horrified to see the sign 'Harry's Room' written in childish sprawl across paper in red crayon. How could anyone do this to a child? It was disgusting and horrifying. The boy came out with a dirty green blanket with his name embroidered elegantly on one of the edges in silver thread. "Is there anything else?" Lucius asked.

"My Aunt said she had some of my mother's things… is there a way you could find them, sir?" Harry asked timidly.

Lucius nodded, "Accio, Lily Potter's belongings." Two boxes and a few assorted items flew down the steps to them. Lucius quickly shrunk them and stuck them in his pocket. "Come here, Harry." Harry obeyed and Lucius gripped him close as he apparated to Malfoy Manner.

* * *

_Note: Please review! And Vote at the poll on my profile!_


	4. The Evil Rises Once More

_I am so sorry for the delay in the story. I've just been very busy these past few months! Well here is the next chapter and I already got the next one ready to post here soon :P _

* * *

**_The Evil Rises Once More _**

The grave yard was silent as a pale headed figure stepped before the Dark Lord. "Lucius, how wonderful it is to see you my sneaky serpent." The Dark Lord placed a cold finger upon the man's chin to bring Lucius's eyes to stare into the ruby-red of the Dark Lord's eyes. "Where have you been my servant?" The Dark Lord asked him with an angry sneer on his face.

"My lord, I know that I have not search for you, but I have my reasons. I also have a gift for you back at my home that I am sure that you will love." Lucius said softly with his eyes filled with remorse.

"If you present isn't as valuable as you say it is Lucius then you will be facing a chance of a widowed wife and a fatherless son." Voldemort said coldly before he turned to the rest of the circle.

"You are dismissed for now, but I will call you soon." Voldemort said before turning back to Lucius.

"Now show me this gift that you talk about Lucius."

The door opened to reveal a majestic sitting room. There was a large fire place with a large black rug in front of it framed with a curved semi-circle black leather couch. The floor was a silver marble and the walls were painted a crimson red making it a stark contrast to the rest of Malfoy Manor. On one side of the room it was covered entirely with a mahogany book shelf holding books, odds-n'-ends, along with other knick-knacks. The other side of the room held a beautiful crafted mahogany desk and two large filling cabinets.

"Why are we here, Lucius?" Voldemort demanded.

Lucius gently motioned for his lord to follow him until they reached the fire place. Voldemort was surprised to see a body was actually laying upon the massive carpet. Lucius gently shook awake the boy who immediately awoke before sitting up and looking at Lucius questionably. "Pet there is someone here to see you." The young teen, who couldn't be older than fourteen, looked around before his eyes fell on Voldemort. They were big green (Killing Curse Green), doe eyes looked up at him with a gentle innocence that made something stir inside that he hadn't felt for over two decades. . . _lust. _The raven colored hair had a deep red to it when the flames danced upon the long hair. Voldemort was surprised to see that it was waist length because even though Pure-blood Lord's wore their hair long it was always at shoulder length. He was surprised the Lucius had let the child's hair grow this long. He looked very much like a child of an elf with his delicate looks, high cheek bones, and plumb red lips. He was also very lithe and Voldemort was sure that he would have the grace of a predator.

"_I have waited for you for a very long time, Master. Welcome home." _The Voldemort shivered as he heard the beautiful sound of parsel tongue from the child's mouth.

"Lucius, explain!" Voldemort demanded from his minion.

"This is Harry Potter, my lord. Draco and I stumbled upon him in a park while he was out with his muggle relatives. Harry and Draco where playing in the sand box when Harry's cousin tried to attack Draco. Imagine my surprise when he blew his cousin across the park with magic. His uncle tried to assault us and Harry dispatched his Uncle and Aunt with something like the reducto curse. I quickly gathered his things and brought him here."

Lucius sighed, "Two weeks later I got custody of the child after I submitted my findings to Amelia Bones. Imagine my surprise when the boy started speaking parsel tongue to one of Draco's snakes. I was thrilled of course, but also curious of how it happened. I looked through his family tree and was surprised to find a lamia ancestor from a five generations ago. It seems that the only trait he got from it was the parsel tongue and being able to bare children. When he turned twelve I found him in my study and to my surprise he had found the Diary that you had given me long ago. I quickly took it away and hid it in a different spot, but the child just kept finding it. I'm not sure what happened, but one day he stopped looking for the journal and he just seemed changed after that."

"I see. Lucius you will be awarded for your efforts I assure you. Now leave me with the child. I wish to talk to him along." Voldemort said thoughtfully.

"As you wish my lord." Lucius said before he left.

"_Where is my journal, Harry?" _The Dark Lord demanded in parsel-tongue. Harry's eyes widened before a resigned look came over his face.

"_Will you take Marvelo away? I really like Marvelo, Master." _Harry said as he shuffled over to a plain box on the shelf. He opened it before a black journal appeared.

"_Yes, Harry." _Voldemort said as the child gave him the book with a sad look on his face. Voldemort watched as the child stroked the book lovingly before handing the book back.

"_I will see you tomorrow." _Lord Voldemort said before he left the room.


	5. The Evil's Mistake

_A/n: I was so happy to see all of the reviews! Thank you, so much!_

**The Evil's Mistake **

Green wide eyes opened sleepily before they closed once more due to the pleasant sensations coming from his scalp. _"Good Morning, Master." _He yawned before stretching, which to his displeasure dislodged the hand running through his hair. He was so happy for his Master.

It had been a couple weeks since Master had arisen and Harry had been happy that although his Master may not encourage most contact that he didn't push Harry away either. Harry had also happily helped Master get his body back with the use of Harry's blood. Not only was his blood pure like that of a virgin, but it was also powerful magical wise giving his Master the healing his body needed. After that, Master seemed to tolerate him much more.

Harry believed that his Master wouldn't want anything unconditional from him, which means in order for him to get Master's love he would have to give his Master things of great value. So far he had been leaving his Master valuable things on his table in his sitting room. Yesterday he had left a parsel tongue book he had found on the table for his Master. His Master never said anything about his odd habit, so Harry was pretty sure he didn't mind.

He looked up to see his Master sitting next to him in the sitting room reading the parsel book that he had given him. It made a warm feeling swell up in his heart.

_(2 Years Later)_

Harry had quickly risen up in the Death Eater ranks with the skills he had learned under the tutelage of some of the best dueling masters, his Master, and the books laying around at his disposal. He also had started his training as a Healer when he was 14 years of age. Narcissa had discover his healing aptitude when he tried to heal her hand after she had been burnt by boiling water. His Master had been thrilled to know that he had a healing aptitude and had quickly found him a teacher.

It had helped a lot when several people had been critically hurt on a mission. Bellatrix was a great example. She had been thrown into a wall by one of the Order Members and had been bleeding internally. Harry had been quick to come to her aid. His Master had been furious to find out that Bellatrix had been hurt. He had punished everyone on the mission, including Harry, for their failure. It had been the first time Harry had every felt jealously.

His Master watched him closely whenever he was around Bella, as if he knew Harry's yearning to dispose of the threat. He actually had almost done it, but his Master had caught him in the act. His Master had given Harry a hiding before locking him up for two weeks. After he was released his Master had stopped talking to him. It had been horrible and Harry had broken within the first couple of days. He had tried to take his own life, but he had been caught by his Master.

The shocked look on his Master's face would have been priceless in any other situation, but it had been horrible to see it in that situation. His Master had been furious and asked him why he had done such a thing, but Harry had replied that he had only wanted to please his Master. That his Master didn't want him, so he should do his Master a favor. It was the first time that his Master had hugged him and Harry had wept in his arms. His Master had paid more attention to him after that.

Harry was currently on his way to Lucius's study to talk to him about something he had found in the Library. He thought it would help the cause, but Harry wasn't for sure if it was actually safe. It was so exciting to-

"My Lord, I don't understand." Harry curiously paused in front of the door.

"It's getting worse. I don't know what to do with him. At first I didn't think of it, but then he tried to kill Bellatrix. After his punishment he tried to kill himself after I ignored him for a couple days." His Master said and Harry's heart got stuck in his throat.

"Ah, his creature seems to see you as a viable mate candidate then. What will you do, my Lord?" Lucius asked quietly.

The room was quite for a moment before Lord Voldemort spoke. "Nothing. I do not wish for a child as a mate." Lord Voldemort said.

The world seemed to rush around Harry and everything seemed to sink. Was he not good enough for his Master? What did he need to do? Harry already knew that in order for him to win his Master's love that giving valuable items to him was the way. Maybe it wasn't enough? What else could he give to his Master? His virginity was out of the question because he wouldn't be of breeding age until he turned seventeen.

Maybe if he brought allies to his side? Would that work? He would try for his Lord. If he didn't wish for Harry after that then Harry would die during his first breeding heat without his Master. He would not choose another because it wasn't the way things worked for his kind.


	6. The Evil's Love?

_a/n: Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy!_

**The Evil's Love? **

The Werewolves circled the prey. It was a small wizard no taller than 5' 3'' with a petite frame. Burning green eyes and long black braided hair framed his delicately shaped face. His high cheek bones and soft, pouty lips gave him the look of an imp. He showed no fear as he sat on the ground waiting for the sun to rise. The Werewolves were kept at bay by a circle of odd looking flowers.

The flowers had soft purple petals with a stark white middle to them. Glowing moonstones were laid in between the flowers of the large circle. Harry Just sighed and curled up in the roots of the large tree. He was curled up in his large green sleeping bag. He pulled a necklace off from around his neck and looked at it. It was Slytherin's locket and his Master had given it to him on his sixteenth birthday. It was beautiful and Harry wouldn't be lying if it may have been his most treasured item.

It also made an ache known in his heart. His Master was his chosen mate, but his chosen mate did not wish for him. It had been three days since he had left Malfoy Manor in order to escape the truth of his Master's word. He did not want to mate with Harry even after Harry had worked so hard to earn his Master's love. He also believed that maybe after he finished off where everyone else had failed he would be able to finally earn his spot by his Master's side.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing, Pup?" Harry was looking stoic at the man known as Fenrir Greyback. He was the main Alpha to most of the neighboring wolf tribes that lived around here because he was undefeatable. No one had been able to defeat him yet to take over in his stead. He was also known for his taste in human flesh.

"I wish to make you an Allie of my Master, Lord Greyback." Harry said politely.

"And who is your Master, pup?" Greyback said as he looked down at the child before him.

"The Dark Lord."

"And what would I get if I loaned my aid to his cause?" Greyback asked.

"I am prepared to give you one of the properties that have been handed down for generations. It has quite a bit of land and special wards around it. None are permitted unless into the wards or out of the wards unless you would wish. It also comes with a smaller caster and a working farm. I would also be willing to give you the house elves that come with the property on the clause that they will not be mistreated. Any of the pups in your pack will be given an education funded by me once the Dark Lord takes over. Also, I can heal any of the sick within your tribe as I am a healer myself." Harry said.

"It sounds like a good bargain, pup. Do you have a contract written up?" Greyback asked.

"It's right here." Harry said as he handed the paper to Greyback who looked it over. Greyback face turned surprised.

"You're Harry Potter?" Greyback asked in surprise.

"Yes. One of Master's Death Eaters saved me from my abusive relatives." Harry said softly.

"Alright, pup. I'll take your offer." Greyback said before he bit his thumb and let his blood soak into the parchment. Harry did the same when Greyback handed it back. The contract then disappeared.

"The Goblins will contact you sometime within the next couple of days with any additional information about the property. May the moon shine on you, Lord Greyback." Harry said before he disappeared.

* * *

I, Hadrian James Potter-Black, in the stead of the Dark Lord Voldemort wish to gain you as an allie. My proposition is to give you the Castle of Black and all that comes with it upon the signing of the contract. I will also help educate any pup in the pack that shows magical abilities upon the victory of Lord Voldemort. The second thing I wish to give to you is the aid in the time of the sick. In exchange I wish for the loyalty and aid of your pack and you.

Signed Hadrian James Potter-Black  
Signed Fenrir Greyback &amp; Lord Greyback's Pack

Lord Voldemort was surprised to see the contract fall upon his table with a flash. Confused he looked up at Harry and was surprised to detect the faint shimmer around him. With a swift finite incantum the image of Harry disappeared and all that was left was an emerald pebble. How long has his charge been gone?

"Lucius!"


	7. Evil's Compromise

_a/n: I've been on fire these past couple of days when it comes to this story. I've been speed typing to keep up with my mind! It's been incredible. I was also amazed by everyone that still read this story! Thanks for the reviews guys!_

**Evil's Compromise **

The cave was cold and the lights guiding him down the hall way was old. It was interesting to see the carvings within the wall. They of course where nothing less than magnificent. The hallway was ancient and had been carved out of the mountains thousands of years ago when the vampires fled into their hidden societies. They mostly kept away from humans and only left their covens for schooling or food. Usually they had masses of donners at their beck and call, so food wasn't a big worry.

He was currently being led down the hall to meet the vampire council. They ruled the five major covens and looked over the smaller ones spread across the world. He had sent a missive here weeks ago to make sure all of the council would be along. It helped his cause that he had also visited during one the time of their usual annual meetings. He only hoped that he could make the contract between his Master and the Vampires. It wouldn't be long until the light would be seeking the creatures.

The Guard leading him down stopped in front of a very large door before he pressed his hand to the door and a pulse of power erupted into the door. It swung open and Harry was excited to see the five elders waiting for him. They were gathered around the large table each varying in age and power, but also the most powerful of the vampires.

The oldest was unknown. His name had never been spoken and he talked in a very ancient language that none knew other than his brethren vampires. He was always encased in large grey robes that hid his face and entire body. All that was seen was his wrinkled hands and his glowing white eyes from under his hood. No one knew how old he was or even when he came into existence, but he seemed to always seem to have been there. The Elder controlled all of the clans and covens.

The Second Oldest was named Iblis. His hair was white as snow and his eyes where red as blood. Harry wasn't for sure if he was albino or if it was his vampire nature. His face was angular and he always had an intense stare. His white hair was shoulder length and pulled back in a maroon ribbon. He wore a dark grey cloak with red trim. He controlled the northern clans and covens. He was also known for his ruthless behavior.

The third Oldest was named Adrastea. She had black hair and stunning yellow eyes. There was a faint scar upon her delicate cheek bone. She had probably come by it after or mid-change for it to have lasted this long. She was beautiful, but there was a strength to her features that could be taken for intimidation. She seemed to throw of a stern aura with her straight back and piercing eyes. She ruled the middle most clans with an iron clad fist.

The fourth eldest was graced with the name Raven. Her hair was the same color as her name sake as where her enchanting eyes. They had no pupils amid them and it seemed like you could be lost within her gaze. Her stare could be proven to be soul searching if you weren't careful. She was a true seer, but only saw somethings every now and again. Legend says that she didn't remember her past and awoke from the ashes of a church as a vampire. She controls the clans and covens southern clans.

The fifth eldest vampire was named Gabriel. He had chocolate brown hair and stunning blue eyes. He also had the chisel features of a Greek God and the golden tan to throw anyone of his track of being a vampire. He also seemed to always be cheerful. With his good looks and charming skills he had quickly been made noticeable in the vampire world. He also ruled the southernmost tribes and covens to far from Raven's reach.

Harry bowed low to the floor to the vampires. Vampires were very cordial and rule abiding. There whole culture immolated the kings and queens of old days with the etiquette and caste system they used. It was always cut throat and could get bloody really quick. It was most people sent to the vampires never learned because wizards always thought they were better, therefore, they were killed for their disrespect.

"Young Lord Potter-Black, I was surprised when you sent your letter asking us of aid. Why do you think we would help someone like you? What could you possibly do that could help us in the long run?" Iblis said with a cold, baritone voice that cracked like ice throughout the room.

"I'm classified as a creature myself. Most of the purebloods don't mind us 'creatures.' It's the uneducated muggleborn or halfblood children that enter the wizarding world that bring their views to muddle things about us. I know that you would probably wish to come out from your covens and have free roam without the wizards and witches picking up their 'pitch-forks.' I would propose that when the Dark Lord wins that we set up Blood Banks for donations and abolish the laws against us 'creatures' once for all. This is my proposal." Harry said with a calm confidence that belayed his real nerves.

"What if wish to prey upon the muggles like we did during the free ages?" Adrastea said quietly.

"While I wouldn't care it would be hard for muggles not to notice the disappearing of their own or even the strange deaths, but I don't see why we couldn't prey on the muggle filth that resides in prisons during their life time sentences. It would have to be a system that would make it easier for a muggle to disappear." Harry said softly.

"And what if we wish to enslave humans as our pets?" Gabriel said with a malicious grin.

"Well there are people who are into the whole submissive ways. I'm sure you could easily find someone. There is also the whole test tube breeding know a days. You could always make a child and raise them into slavery. I would only think that there would be laws in place to ensure that no one was abusing the system or the slaves themselves." Harry said with a confused look.

The questing never seemed to stop during the next hour or so. It made Harry a little annoyed to answer some of the more petty questions, but he kept his cool anyway. It wasn't until late into the night that the Elder finally spoke from beyond his caped hood. Harry wasn't for sure what he said, but he waited as the others took in the Elder's words. He talked for thirty minutes before the others replied in the same language. It took them thirty more minutes to give Harry the answer.

"We ask that the blood banks be made, the laws be abolished, and the other terms we talked about be put into the contract." Harry nodded before pulling out the Goblin Made contract from his sleeve and tapping his wand onto the parchment before he placed it before the Elder. The Elder quickly read over the contract before pricking his bleeding finger to sign the contract. It was in that moment that Harry knew that maybe there was hope for his mission.

* * *

_I, Hadrian James Potter-Black, in the stead of Lord Voldemort do make a Contract with the Five Elder Vampires who control the clans, tribes, and covens connected to them. In offer for aid in the war, the Five Elder Vampires will receive Blood Banks donated to by humans and creatures alike from all around the world. The Wizarding Community will also abolish the Vampire Laws upon Lord Voldemort's Victory. Also a system will be in place for live feedings and human slaves if one desires. This will be taken care of upon the victory of Lord Voldemort. _

_Signed:_

_Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black_

_Iblis the Second Elder Vampire of the Northern Clans, Tribes, and Covens_

_Adrastea the Third Elder Vampire of the Middle Clans, Tribes, and Covens_

_Raven the Fourth Elder Vampire of the Southern Clans, Tribes, and Covens_

_Gabriel the Fifth Elder Vampire of the Southern Most Clans, Tribes, and Covens_

_The Elder Master Vampire_ ظلام

Lord Voldemort was sitting in his study looking over old tombs when the contract appeared in front of him. He would have been happy given any other circumstance, but he wasn't sure why Hadrian had just disappeared out of nowhere in the middle of the night. Lord Voldemort had not even know that Hadrian had disappeared until the contract with the werewolves had shown up upon his desk. He didn't understand why Hadrian was doing this or why he felt like he had to do this, but for now he had sent his best tracker to locate Hadrian. Hopefully Hadrian would be brought back safe and sound soon. He had already tried to find Hadrian through locating spells, but it just hadn't worked. All he could do was wait and hope.

* * *

_Author's sneak peak: Up next will be an entire chapter about Voldemort. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! So I have re-read through all my stories and I will soon be going through them to update or fix grammar errors. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Hadrian had been gone for months now. The only thing that told the Dark Lord that Hadrian was still alive was the documents that would pop up on his desk. Hadrian had made alliances with the Werewolves, the Vampires, the Lamia colonies, and the giants. He had also gotten contracts from the Veela Nation, the Goblin Nation, the Fae Nation, and the Draken Clans that agreed to neutrality in the war. The Dark Lord was very proud that Hadrian had been able to secure these, but at the same time he was very angry at Hadrian for leaving without permission.

He looked up when the door opened to see a serious expression on Rabastan Lestrange's face. "I have tracked Hadrian movements and have managed to pin point his location in Greece. Would you like me to extract him, my lord?"

"Yes, bring him to me. I will not accept failure on this mission. Dismissed." The Dark Lord said.

He would soon find out why his pet dared to leave him. He would also make sure that his pet would no never to leave him again. Hadrian would tell him while he left and why he thought he could do so. After all, Hadrian was nothing more to a pet to him… an object to be owned.

Hadrian could feel it in his bones as soon as he stepped foot out of the manor. His fading had started. Lamia weren't the monstrous creature everyone thought they were. Unlike some magical creatures or beings, Lamia did not have chosen mates. Lamia would often select those they were most attracted to or most eligible as a mate. Hadrian's chosen was the Dark Lord. It wasn't like he had much of a choice though. The Malfoy's had taken him in and raised him as a pet to the Dark Lord, his Lamia instinct had then chosen the Dark Lord. Hadrian wished sometimes that he could have picked someone a little more agreeable to be his mate.

Lamia died from rejection.

Lamia's were loyal to their chosen and couldn't choose another after a mate was selected. The Lamia, if underage, was rejected then they would be granted the reprieve of death until their 17th birthday. This gave them time to try and sway their mate's decisions. Hadrian knew it was all for not when it came to the Dark Lord, so he had decided to help his chosen's cause along.

The fading was already starting to affect his habits. More times than not, Hadrian had not found the will to eat or even care about anything other than his mission. His scales were starting to dull, he had lost weight, and his hair was limp. It had concerned the Lamia's he had made a contract, but when he had explained that he had been rejected they had been angry. He only got the Lamia to agree because he wanted this as a dying wish. His birthday was only two months away after all.

Lucius Malfoy was concerned. His family had taken in Harry Potter of all people, but he did care for the child. When Hadrian had been found to be missing, Lucius Malfoy had been surprised. Hadrian had always followed the orders given to him. He had only ever seen Hadrian not follow an order when it came to Bellatrix Lestrange, but that could be explained. Hadrian's Lamia instinct had chosen the Dark Lord as its mate. Lamia's where known for destroying the opposing people that their chosen could choose as a mate.

He had spent the last two months looking through the library for anything on Lamia behavior. As far as he could tell, Hadrian had left to try and achieve these things to impress his mate. Lucius was pretty sure that it was the reason know that he thought of it. After he had been punished for attacking Bellatrix and almost killing himself, Hadrian had done everything to impress the dark Lord. He often found Hadrian late up at night reading through old text or making something.

Something though had to have triggered this reaction out of Hadrian, but what had it been? What had caused Hadrian to leave?


End file.
